In conventional offset lithography an imaged master is inked and the inked image transferred to an offset (blanket) roller from which the actual printing takes place. In direct lithography the inked image is transferred directly to the receiver sheet. Offset lithography is much more important as a commercial process and one of the principal reasons for this is that it is difficult to form resilient images on a master so that high quality prints can be obtained by direct printing. It is to this problem to which this invention is directed.